


Icing

by RageKiss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Gavin and Michael try to beat the Texan heat when their A/C breaks.(Archived from a previous posting on Tumblr.)





	Icing

On a regular day, the intolerable midday swelter of a Texan summer could be tempered by the bliss that was central air-conditioning. However, a busted unit meant beating the heat in unusual ways. While Michael was on the phone with the apartment management, Gavin, sweating and shirtless, sprawled across the bed and, within moments, managed to kick all of the bedclothes, comforter included, to the floor.

“It’s going to be another couple of hours before the AC is back on,” Michael said as he entered the bedroom. Upon seeing his boyfriend laying on top of the wrinkled top sheet, Michael frowned. “For fuck’s sake, Gavin.”

Gavin looked up at Michael pitifully. “It feels like I’m going to melt. Can’t you do anything?”

Michael shrugged as he tossed his phone onto the dresser and replied, “I may be able to fix a lightswitch, but there’s no way I’m touching the AC.”

Gavin made a whine in the back of his throat as he rolled onto his stomach on the bed, trying to find a cool spot on the sheet.

Michael rolled his eyes. “You’re getting the sheets all wrinkled, not to mention coated in your musk. Maybe if you fucking shaved that pelt off your chest, you wouldn’t be sweating like a wildebeest.”

“We can’t all be bloody hairless, can we?” Gavin responded, reaching out to pinch Michael’s side through his shirt.

“Fuck off. I can tell what you’re doing. You’re being obnoxious, which means you’re trying to flirt, which is not going to get you what you want,” Michael responded, batting Gavin’s hand away.

Gavin huffed, “It’s too hot to bang anyway.”

It was then that Michael got an idea. He got up from the bed and made a quick run to the kitchen, returning with a glass full of ice. Gavin began to turn onto his side, but Michael stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “Stay put and don’t move.”

Gavin nodded, curious about what Michael was intending. Setting the glass on the nightstand momentarily, Michael removed his shirt and then climbed onto the bed. He straddled Gavin’s waist, taking a few seconds to admire the smooth expanse of Gavin’s tanned back.

“It’s going to be a shame when all that fur migrates back here. Then you’re really gonna look like Chewbacca.”

“You’re a right terror, Michael. Teasin’ me and all,” Gavin replied, folding his arms and resting his head upon them.

“Teasing? I’m stating a fact, pal. You’re going to be a walking rug,” Michael smirked, enjoying the indignant noises Gavin made.

While Gavin was busy being affronted, Michael picked up the glass and fished out a rapidly melting ice cube. Gavin’s body bucked slightly as the first droplets of chilly condensation hit his skin and ran down the contours of his back. A sprinkling of gooseflesh broke out over Gavin’s bare flesh, and he shivered as Michael touched the nape of his neck with his cool fingers. Gavin let out a pleasant little hum as those strong yet nimble digits traced patterns into his skin with the ice water as the ice cube melted into nothing against Gavin’s warm body.

“You like that?” Michael seemed pleased with himself as he removed another chunk of ice from the glass.

“Oh, Michael, it’s heavenly.” Gavin practically moaned as Michael ran the ice along the length of his spine, stopping at the delta of his lower back. Frustrated by the barrier created by the waist of Gavin’s boxers, Michael yanked them down in one motion, earning him a few squeaks of surprise from the other man. Gavin tried to cover his backside with his hand in protest. “Don’t. I’m all sweaty and gross.”

Michael sighed, taking Gavin’s wrist and pinning it firmly to the mattress. “So am I, so stop being a nancy about it.”

Gavin stifled a laugh. “You’re using my words again, love– Ah! That’s cold!”

Gavin’s back arched as Michael ran the ice cube down the center of his pert ass.

“You’re very observant,” Michael said, mentally noting that this technique seemed to be an effective way of shutting the other man up.

Holding the ice cube between his hands until they were both near-numb and the ice completely melted, Michael maneuvered himself between Gavin’s open legs, removing the other man’s boxers completely. Michael reached down to grip both sides of Gavin’s buttocks before spreading him open.  

“Love, please, don’t. I should shower…” Gavin’s hesitance disappeared when Michael began licking at his hidden indent, his pink tongue swirling over the puckered flesh.

“Oh!” Gavin panted heavily, the already stifling temperature within the room becoming nearly unbearable. His hips rocked backwards against Michael’s tongue.

Michael stopped his ministrations for a brief moment and began to mimic Gavin’s accent, “ _ Oh, Michael, don’t touch me there. I’m dirty, and it’s bad, but don’t stop! _ ”

Gavin let out a frustrated whine, “Michael, please.”

“You’re such a needy bastard,” Michael responded, grabbing the glass and tilting it up to catch one of the remaining ice cubes in his mouth.

When he lowered his head again, Michael used his tongue to press the tiny sliver of ice into Gavin’s opening. The high-pitched shriek of surprise and confused-pleasure that Gavin made was totally worth being without the AC. Grabbing Gavin’s hip, Michael flipped Gavin onto his back and took in the sight of the other man’s flushed face, his lips parted as he struggled to maintain his composure. Gavin always had the same look on his face when he was either aroused or drunk– his green eyes hooded, his cheeks speckled with a dark red blush, and his tongue constantly darting out to moisten his lips.

“You owe me,” Michael said as he teased the tip of Gavin’s penis with his fingertip before leaning down to press a cold kiss to it.

Michael licked at Gavin’s slit as he busied his hands doing things that he knew would make the other man’s heart race. With his left hand kneading at Gavin’s side, Michael let his right trail down between Gavin’s legs. He gently scratched over the scar the bisected Gavin’s scrotum. While the scar itself was barely visible, it was incredibly sensitive as evident by the hoarse shout that Gavin made as he came, his spendings striking Michael’s tongue.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin managed to say, his body relaxing into a happy puddle of British twink on the sheets.

Michael spat the viscous fluid onto the sheets and wiped the remainder from his face with the back of his hand. “Again, you owe me.”

“How about we take that shower now?” Gavin smiled, lazily reaching up to toy with Michael’s hair. “Or a cold bath? It’d be like going swimmies.”

“Sure, but you can get the ice this time.”


End file.
